


Captain's Orders.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Sick Character, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is an Avenger with a similar past to Bucky Barnes. She was a killer to hire under mind control. So when Bucky is back she helps him to accept his past. Steve likes her but Steve is Steve so he doesn't tell anything. But one day reader does not come to meeting with Bucky it is quiet unusual. And Steve is worried he will find her and help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Orders.

"Thank you again." I said as we were walking to her room. She gave me a soft tired smile.

"Steve it really is nothing." She said giving me a tired smile.

"It is something (y/n)! You are healing him. You are giving me my best buddy back. It is a big something." I said. 

"All I do is talking to him. And that is no big thing." She said.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. She looked paler than usual.

"Just a little headache. Nothing a good sleep can't fix."

"Then sweet dreams." I said. Waiting for her to get in her room safely.

"Thanks. See you around Steve." She said and softly pecked my cheek. I smiled and watched her disappear in her room. 

God. That peck just made my day and nothing could take me down right now.

***

"Buck? Why are you hear?" I asked looking at my best friend. He had to be with (y/n) right now not at gym.

"(Y/n) didn't came. I went to her room but nobody answered so I thought I would train some.

"She didn't? Oh." I said. And then I remembered she wasn't at breakfast this morning. And it was weird. We always had breakfast at the same time.

***

(Y/n) was missing all day long. And I was starting to get worried.

"Captain." I heard a familiar female voice calling me.

"Yes Agent?" I asked looking at Sharon. I didn't had time for that I needed to find my (y/n).

"I just needed your help in..."

"Is it serious?" I cut her off.

"No. But I really need your help."

"If it is not serious I have to find someone right now."

"Someone? I could help you! Who iss that someone?"

"(Y/n)." I literally saw the change in her face.

"(Y/n)? Why would you look for her? Isn't she the brainwashed one?"

"Yes that one. I haven't seen her all day. I am getting worried."

"For innocent people I suppose? I heard once she killed 18 people at one day. Sliced them to death. Who knows what she is doing right now."

"Probably something better than you Agent." I said and walked away from her. Who was she thinking she was.

***

I went to (y/n)s room and opened her door with spare key I borrowed from the cleaners. Maybe she left a note or something. I opened the door of her bedroom and there she was my cute little (y/n). Sleeping. For near 24 hours? It couldn't be good. I slowly put my hand on her forehead damn she was burning.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" I shaked her but she wasn't waking up. I thought about all the times before serum. What would Bucky do if I was sick. 

He would lower down my fever.

I picked her up and made my was to her bathroom. I washed her with cold water and then undressed her. I was trying my best to not look but some very beautiful images of her body would stay in my brain forever. I dried her with soft towels and dressed her in a thick night gown. I changed her sheets and layed her down covering her with a lot of blankets. Putting a wet cloth on her temple I made my way to her kitchen.

I walked in with tray full of soup, tea and meds. I was able to woke her up this time.

"Steve?" She whispered looking at me.

"Hey doll. You are ill. And I will help you okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." 

"Come on. Eat some. And then I will give you some medications. And then you can sleep."

"Can you sleep with me?"

"I can. But first food and meds."

"My throat hurts. My everything hurts."

"I know darling girl. I will help you okay?"

"Okay." She said and I helped her sit. I fed her with soup. And I helped her drink some warm tea. 

"Now meds." I said. After the tray was empty I sat next to her. Her little warm head fell on my chest. I kissed the crown of her head.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked.

"Like shit."

"How long are you feeling like this?"

"Since last night." Her voice was raw and like a whisper. "I thought I would sleep some and everything will be okay but..."

"It is just a nasty cold sweetheart. We will get over it very quickly."

"Stay with me." She murmured half asleep.

"I will. I am not leaving you like this."

"Thanks Cap." She said and she was still on my chest. She was asleep. I layed her down and layed next to her. She cuddled to my chest and I put my arms around her little body.

***

It was 3 days since (y/n) was ill. And the cold was a bad one. 

"I think I will die like this." She said.

"Dob't be a drama queen darling. You will be okay in no time."

"It has been 3 days. That's it. I am dying like this. With a pain in my throat, headache and puking everything I will eat."

"That's a horrible way to die. Thank god it is just your imagination."

"Steve... I am hungry. But I can't eat."

"I bought some salty crackers. Lets try them." I said sitting next to her and putting her legs on my lap.

"You are just too damn lucky. All that super soldier metabolism and everything. You can't get sick."

"And drunk too." I reminded.

"I hate you." She said.

"Come on try." I said amd helped her eat some crackers.

"Better?"

"A bit."

***

I woke up when I felt the smell of omelette. And the bed was empty. 

I walked to kitchen and saw (y/n) standing with her back to me. She was wearing one of my tshirts and her long socks. God. That was a sight I could wake up to every morning.

"Feeling better?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah. Morning."

"Good one." I said and walked to her. I couldn't stop myself from hugging her. My chest pressed to her back. One of her hands held mine which was around her waist.

"I don't think you need me anymore huh?" I asked. I wanted to stay. I wanted to be with her.

"You know me Rogers. You can always come here and stay. We don't live too far anyway." 

"If I will turn back to my floor I will miss you."

"Me and my germs. Sure."

"I am serious. I will miss you."

"Than maybe you should not leave." She said. 

"Maybe I should not." I said and my lips found her neck. 

"Steve..." she moaned.

"I love you (y/n). Always had."

"I know sugar."

"And?"

"And I love you too."

After her answer I turned her to myself and I kissed her. Her little hands found my neck and she pressed her soft little body to mine. I lifted her from her hips and kissed her harder.

"Oh you guys were here all week long." I heard Bucky's voice full of teasing.

"I was sick." (Y/n) said.

"Sure honey. You look so sick."

"Buck really." I said. (Y/n) still in my arms. 

"Uhuh. You call it sick now." He said and exited the kitchen. He was going to tell it to everyone. We were so in trouble.

  



End file.
